Jail Riot
by mute90
Summary: XMen xover. After the protest, Sam and Pyro spend a night in jail. Pyro POV.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Supernatural and X-Men are not mine.

Summary: X-Men xover. After the protest, Sam and Pyro spend the night in jail. Pyro POV

A/N: This is part of the X verse. It's companion piece is Protest. You'll want to read that one to understand why they're in jail.

* * *

Pyro had been arrested before. Hell, he'd been arrested more than once. He'd been arrested for larceny,disruption of the peace, arson, assault, and breaking and entering. Professor Xavier had taken responsibility for him before he could be thrown in juvenile hall. Other than that public indecency charge a couple months ago, he had toned it down.

Despite all this, he'd always gotten lucky. He was fourteen. He could still look innocent if he dropped the smart-ass attitude. The cops cut him some slack. They weren't cutting any slack this time. They knew he was a mutant. That was one strike against him.

"No tags!"

"Shut the hell up mutie!"

"What are you?!"

"Break it up!"

That was a phrase Pyro was hearing a lot as they led him to his cell. Break it up. A familiar guy was thrown against the bars of one cell, took a punch to the face, and a kick to the stomach as he doubled down. He used his position to propel himself at the guys midriff. They only went a few feet before hitting a wall of bodies but it was enough to knock the air out of the second guy. The first guy pulled him down by his hair and brought a knee smashing into his face.

The guard escorting Pyro stopped and banged on the bars with his stick. "Break it up! You, get to the front of the cell with your hands up! That one!" The guard gestured for another guard to come over.

The first guy was pulled out and was now being escorted with Pyro. One of his eyes was already turning colors. When he spotted Pyro, he let out a petulant, "Hi."

Pyro smirked. "Hi, I'm Pyro and I'm a mutant."

His guard yanked him a little harder than necessary. "Very funny, smart-ass."

The guy replied with a moody, "Hi, I'm Sam, I am," and got a smack on the back of the head for his troubles. Sam glared at the guard. "That's really my name."

"I don't care if you're name's Bo Duke. Stop talking."

Sam rolled his eyes.

They got tossed into a much less crowded cell than the ones Pyro had passed. It was no less tense, though. An argument had started up in the back and a feral mutant was growling low in his throat to the side.

Sam stopped the guards before they could walk away. "Can I have a cigarette?" His guard looked like he was going to reply in the negative. "I get panic attacks."

From the look on the guards face, he really didn't want to deal with that. He nodded at the other guard, who pulled out a cigarette and lit it up before passing it to him. "Shut up now."

Sam let it hang limply in his mouth until the guards were far enough away. He took it out and handed it to Pyro. "You needed a lighter out there, didn't you?"

"Are you trying to _team up_?" Pyro pulled the fire out of the cigarette.

Sam massaged the spot he got kicked and said, "I'm outnumbered."

Pyro let the flames play across his fingers. The ones not involved in the argument had noticed them. Two gave him nods of approval – other mutants. "Yeah, I just saw you get your ass kicked." That wasn't entirely true but it was fun winding people up.

Sam, it seemed, was not that easy to wind up. He ignored the comment. "There's a lot of mutants in here."

"So?"

"How long are these bars going to last?"

Pyro looked at the bars and then at the many cells full of volatile people. He cursed. "Until some stupid ass gets the idea to let us all kill each other."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you," Sam taunted.

Pyro bristled at the mention of his age. This guy had a couple of years and a little less than a foot on him. Pyro led them to the corner of the room, muttering, "Freaking Jolly Green Giant."

They stayed in that corner for five minutes, as far removed from the trouble as they can get, when Sam bumped him. Pyro jumps. "Calm down," Sam muttered.

"I am calm!"

"No, you're jittery. The fire keeps growing." Sam gestured to the flame in his hands, which had doubled in size from when he first pulled it. "You're making them nervous."

"I don't give a shit!"

"Calm down."

Pyro looked sideways at the guy. He had that we're-friends expression on his face that Pyro used to get from counselors. His voice was low and soothing. It irritated the crap out of Pyro. That was what calmed him down more than anything. He wasn't a freaking child! He could handle this without losing his cool!

The fire got smaller and Pyro gave a quick smile, as if to say 'see!'

Sam nodded. "That's good." He smiled innocently. "I thought you were going to faint for a second."

"Keep talking, I'll set your freaking head on fire."

Sam mussed up his hair, then drew his hand back quickly as flames shot upwards at his arm. "You see. I told you you were jittery."

"Screw you!"

BANG! Sam and Pyro both jumped at the noise. It was coming from the cells farther down. BANG! The guards were running in that direction with weapons at the ready. BANG! The whole front side of the bars came crashing down. One guard, who had already arrived in front of the cell, was smashed beneath it. There was blood pouring from his face and he wasn't moving.

Every person in that cell was rushing out, running right over the fallen bars.

The feral mutant in their cell went to the opening and punched. The door flew away and hit the cell on the other side. All the bars in the place rang and there was cringing all around. The inhabitants of their cell were out. After that, it was one right after another. Bars got pulled away, smashed in, and melted down. The guards were part of the riot.

"Do you want to stay in here?" Pyro asked. It was supposed to come out as a crack but completely missed it's mark.

"Stay here," Sam ordered. He pushed his way into the throng.

Pyro said, "Like hell," and followed him.

There were benefits to teaming up with the Jolly Green Giant. You couldn't lose him. Sam's head poked out of the crowd and Pyro just followed the bobbing hair.

"Signeye!" Pyro heard him call out before his head went down.

Pyro got shoved to the side as someone came barreling into him. He was ready to start frying the guy when he realized there was no movement. The man had already been knocked unconscious. Pyro shoved him off. He got to his feet and pushed forward. He was going to continue forward when a hand shot out of a cell and yanked him in.

"Hey!" Cyclops slapped his hand to the side. The flame hit the ceiling.

Pyro was shoved forward again, this time by Sam falling into the cell. He was supporting a blond man with one of the guards pens sticking out of his eye. The other eye was open and completely white.

Cyclops helped them both up. The blond man, Pyro guessed that was Signeye, was taken to the back of the cell.

"Damn't!" Someone not-so-polite had stormed into the cell and Sam was trading punches with him. They rolled back through the hole in the bar. Pyro shook off Cyclop's clawing hand and stepped out. He held on to the bars to keep his balance in the crowd that continued to shove him back and forth. Sam came into sight, on the bottom of two large men and a scrawny teenager only one or two years older than Pyro.

Pyro took aim. A shot of flames hit the three of them. Sam quickly rolled away. Two men dropped to the ground and rolled but the teenager seemed to forget that grade school lesson. He started slapping at the flames with his hands, spreading it to his arms and hair.

The flames licked at skin and blackened every available spot. Pyro couldn't look away.

Nobody in the crowd knew who their enemy was anymore. Mutants were letting their abilities loose on other mutants. Humans were whaling on whoever was closest.

Pyro didn't notice the electricity traveling through the bars until it was traveling through his body, making him spasm and choke. Sam arrived beside him a few second after he hit the floor, his body still twitching involuntarily. Sam dragged him back toward the cell. There was Cyclop's worried face right above his own.

They didn't quite make it into the cell. A hard-headed mutant shot a push throughout the crowd. Cyclops, Pyro, and Sam flew in different directions and smacked into different walls.

* * *

Tell me how it is. Review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Supernatural and X-Men do not belong to me.

Summary: After the protest, Sam and Pyro spend a night in jail.

A/N - Two very smart reviewers cough Tawg and SilverStorm06 cough alerted me to the abrupt ending I had so here's the chapter to finish it up.

_

* * *

"Where we going?" John Allerdyce, soon to be Pyro, asked. His voice was small then. He was ten for shit's sake. Everything about him was small._

_His mother didn't even look at him as she answered, "The hospital."_

_He fixed his grammar as he looked toward the man in the driver's seat, because dad was an army man and the army man likes things right, precise. "Why are we going to the hospital?"_

_His father does look at him, a brief glance in the mirror that a ten-year-old can't decipher. "We think you're sick."_

_John frowned. He bit his lip. "I'll get better at the hospital?"_

_"They'll fix you."_

It's the gurney that does it to him. He can't open his eyes. He can't speak. He can damn well hear though. There's a gurney and they moved him onto it.

_"Mom?" He got scared when the straps came around his wrists, ankles, shoulders, and knees._

_"They're going to try and fix you," she said. He'll hold onto that tone forever after that. If he holds onto that tone, the one so far away from 'familiar' and 'mom' and 'home', then he's fine. The shitty memories don't bug him. No, really, they don't. "Stay still."_

_A needle slid into his arm. It hurt and he didn't want to stay still._

Pain shot through his arm as his next movement ripped the needle out. "Hold him down."

The next voice is soft, confused, and injured. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Sir, you need to stay there."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Sir, just calm down. We're going to fix him."

Pyro's eyes opened wide. His teeth clenched and he began to kick...and swing...and snarl at the people holding him down.

"Pyro!"

"Mr. Winchester, stay there!"

_"John!"_

_The fire swept in through the doors and John never figured out exactly where it came from. At that moment, he didn't care. He just wanted out. He wanted to get away from the army man, mom who wasn't 'mom', and the ugly doctor who kept sneering at him. He wanted away from the needle that really, really hurt and made his breath come out in gasps._

_The fire took them away...it took them far, far away._

_When they cops came, he thought they would know he did something bad. They didn't even know what they were all doing in the abandoned clinic._

_Wasn't that a damn hoot?_

"Jesus Christ! Fire!"

A pair of hands came down on his shoulders. "Pyro, stop it."

Good old, Cyclops; always handing out orders. Well, Pyro wanted out, so Cyclops can take his order and shove it straight up his ass. There was whoosh! and Cyclops jumped away from him. He began to beat down on something. If Pyro's aim was correct, it was his sweater. He had to save his jacket before the fire took it far, far away.

"Mr. Winchester!"

Sam's voice was coming closer. "Pyro, calm down. You're making the good doctor's nervous."

_Two years bouncing through foster homes and this guy lets him stay at his place. He's nice and polite. He's a teacher. He's got this cute redhead for a wife. They married straight out of high school and worked to put each other through college while living in his father's back house. It's an idyllic family and they're patient with him._

_Then, he has a nightmare about the ugly doctor and he sets the curtains on fire. Blame it on their damn incense._

_Yeah, just hold onto that look, the one so far away from 'new' and 'patient' and 'kind-of home'. The shitty memories don't bug him._

There was another whoosh! but he must have missed because Sam didn't move. Instead, there was a a shaky laugh. "Please don't set my hair on fire." After another one that actually gets a hiss of pain from Sam, Pyro expected the tone or the look. He gets _a_ tone. "Keep trying to burn me, and I'm going to have to kick your ass."

Sam then stepped back up to the gurney.

"Calm down."

_"Calm down. We just want to talk."_

_The guy is bald and bound to the wheelchair but he isn't afraid. He says he's the headmaster of some school. Pyro's voice was sarcastic, "You came all the way here just to see me? Do you do this for all your students or am I just special?"_

_The man smiles. "You're the one most likely to set my recruiters on fire."_

_Okay, so he did look like a cocky little shit with that smirk he adopted._

The doctor's came back. He let his eyes close.

"Mr. Winchester, you need to lay back down."

Sam's voice is irritated when he replies, "You should go check on that man's sweater. I think it's going into cardiac arrest."

Pyro's smart-ass mind added, 'It looked like it needed a mercy killing.'

"Sir, the burn on your shoulder might - ."

Sam cuts her off without words. Pyro doesn't bother opening his eyes to see how even though it would be a nice trick to learn. He could never shut doctor's up. Sam taps Pyro lightly on the shoulder before moving away, "Keep burning stuff, I won't let you come visit."

Pyro doubts that would happen anyway.

However, when he gets a clean bill of health and he's leaving the hospital, he finds a piece of paper among his things. It's got a name, an address, a home phone number, and a cell number. He doesn't share it with anyone else at the mansion. He keeps it folded in his crappy backpack. He'll consider it one day.

After all, he tried 'familiar', 'mom', 'new', 'nice', 'kind-of home' and 'home'. Maybe 'alien' and 'stranger' and 'not-home' will bring memories he doesn't have to forget.

There's a chance. No, really, there is.

* * *

How did it end? Review. 


End file.
